I Didn't Expect This
by musicbendghost
Summary: In this fanfiction it's talk about Katara's with-Ian;Avatar Allysa-Aang twin and Kai-Zuko twin
1. Chapter 1

Water...Earth...Fire...Air...My grandmother told me stories how Earth Kingdom,Air Tample,Water Tribes and Frie Nation was one like a team and everything changes when the Fire Nation the Avatar,master of all four elements, could stop them...But when everyone needs him...He dissapeared...After 100 years of the War between Earth Kindgom,Air Tample and Water Tribe VS Fire Nation my fother left Southern Water Tribe and I stand with my big brother Sokka...The fire nation took our mother away from us...My name is Ian,the last waterbender in the Southern Water tribe...Everyone says that Avatar will never come...But I still have hope that Avatar will come and save us all...

And this day our adventure with Sokka found iceberg with a strange girl,and she became our name was...Allysa,Avatar Allysa with her flyign byson Appa.

After months I and Sokka heard from Ally(Allysa)that she must master all four elements until the end of the master water with me,but it has a bad guy with name Kai,the twin of Zuko,he was on first time wnat to hunt Allysa,but he didn't,because he masked looks like Blue Spirit and one day save her and then they two had little "love" feelings...I was jelous,but anyways...Ally,I and Sokka found the best earthbender in the world:Terra Beifong,the twin of Toph...Then we go to the Fire Nation and Kai became our friend...Ally want's to get him,her little sister Rika and his ucnle Iroh in our team...Everyone was little ont he Ally's side,but I wasn't...I always hate Kai...One day in the morning I wasn't sleep well and wait for Ally to wake up...

She wakes.I go next to her and then...

"Ally,I wish to talk with you"

"Huh?" Ally rubbed her eyes and looks at me suprised "Ian,good morning" she stands up "For what you wan't to talk about for?" Ally asked me.

"About Kai,her sister and ucnle...I can't trust them...You know what Fire Nation make to my family..."

"Ian,I don't wan't to argue with you,but I wan't give to Kai last chance.I understand him how he realize that he was bad,but everyone needs a chance...And I'm bad than you...Fire Nation destroyed all Air Tample,my brother Aang,Gyatso,my family,firneds and...Kuzon...I know he was from the Fire Nation,but he was killed from them...Kuzon was my first love" Ally falls down on her slaughter and she shows me the necklace from Kuzon

"I know,Ally,but...sorry...I can't still trust to Kai..." I looked at down

I feel lips...Ally's lips.I kissed her too,but then she let me and said "I love you Ian,but I have and little feelings about Kai...I think we must breakup..."

Oh,and I forgot to say I and Ally was together.

"I...understand...It' ok..." I smile at Ally and touch her arm to be calm

She little noods and I walked away


	2. Chapter 2

It was night.

I,Sokka,Terra,Iroh,Rika and Kai had fun until we eat the dinner,but…Ally wasn't had fun with us…She was away from us…Stand on the ground,srhank and alone next to yes had orientation about her necklace from was with tears.

"_Why?...I'm so sorry,brother,Kuzon…Gyatso…Tell me…Where I wrong?...Why this happened with us and everyone?...I'm bad Avatar…_" she whispered

It was really lay on the ground and sleep,but I can' I saw secretly how Kai goes to Ally and sit next to her.

"Are you ok,Ally?I think you're crying" he said

"N-no…I'm ok…I don't cry…I just…have something in my eyes…" Ally said quietly

"I see tears" then I saw how Kai hands touch Ally face and whipes her tears.I was little smiled at Ally "You can tell me everything" then I was really shocked…he kissed her cheek

Ally blushed and told him everything about my relationship with Ally and how we broke up today in the morning,about her past and and Ally started to talk about Fire Nation and strange palce where were two dragons,but I still don't understand it.

After that Ally mastered all four elements and won Fire Lord Ozai.I and Kai became friends and won her sister Chrystal(twin of Azula).And then...

Ally became Avatar Allysa,she married to the new Fire uncle Iroh died,for unfortunately after Ozai dead and Rika had a good place in Fire nation to play with another children who are non benders and Kai have 3 (Christina) is 13 years old,girl,and bi-bender,bender who can master only two Chris they're fire and air,of was the second,non bender,Sokka teach him to be a warrior and 7 years last is Kuzon,3 years old and bi-bender too with fire and mostly like air and books.I haven't for now children.I had little relationship with Suki...for now...Sokka is with Terra first found metalbending,boun of earthbend and she became Chief Terra Beifong,she doesn't care she is still think she is the best and really she is.I wish to be with Ally,but I really didn't expect I'm happy too that Ally is with this guy who she really I hope to be with Suki, was all...Little story,but I told to Chris every stories about my old adventured and she will told to you,everyone.


End file.
